Unplanned
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: They said HE was the chosen one. They said HE survived the curse. They said HE saved MY life. They could’t be more wrong. I was the unplanned child. The unplanned annoyance. The unplanned chosen one.
1. TheMalfoys

I was eight. An unplanned pregnancy when they were young. An unplanned annoyance when he came. And Harry was planned. Harry was the golden child. Our parents' favorite. Everyone loved Harry. It was Halloween and our parents were playing with Harry. They didn't hear him. They didn't see him. But I did. And he saw me. He pointed his wand at me and I ran. But you can't outrun your death. Death always wins. But it didn't that night.

I dove behind the counter,"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

They heard an explosion and ran down he killed them. And he would've killed me next. But I was smart. I flopped to the ground. Not moving, not breathing. My eyes were open. He walked upstairs. I looked at my mom.

"Mommy? Mommy wake up. Mommy please don't go. Please Mommy I need you! Mommy!"

I ran upstairs not thinking about me I needed to protect Harry. But Harry was dead and the man turned and looked at me. I only saw his wand. He said,"Avada Kedavra."

I saw an explosion of green and opened my eyes. He was gone and blood dropped in my eye. I wipe it away and fall on the ground. I look at Harry's crib. He moved. Just a little. But he was alive. I grab him and run outside. Severus comes up and hugs me.

"I thought you'd be dead for sure!"

"Sev Harry needs help."

"Don't worry. It's over now."

We apparatus to Hogwarts. They healed Harry. He had a lightning bolt scar. They said **_he _**was the chosen one. That **_he _**_killed Voldemort. That _**he **_was the one that survived the curse. That **he **saved **my **life. I left that school overlooked. With a scar on my head too. A snake scar. Because I was an unplanned child. An unplanned annoyance. An unplanned villain._

It was my first year I'd been living with the Dursleys. And Harry. Hogwarts sent someone to take me to Diagon Alley. Not a teacher. A muggle born. Someone that meant nothing to the wizard of world. To pick up the rightful chosen one. As soon as we get there I get very little of the money left by our parents. The rest is for Harry. Over half is for Harry. I get a wand and some of my books. When I go to get my robes I don't have enough money. A man says,"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it."

"Thank you sir."

I turn around and see Lucius Malfoy. He says,"You must be the Potter girl, Andromeda?"

"Yes. You must be Lucius? Malfoy. My parents never liked you."

"But you didn't agree with your parents too much did you? And what about Harry how is he?"

"Oh of course. Harry's just fine. As always he's doing better than me."

"You sound like you hate the child."

"No I, well maybe."

"Many people agree with you. Come with me."

I followed him. I followed him on a path of darkness and evil that I could never leave.

As soon as school started I made friends. Friends with the kids of people Lucius introduced me to. Lucius sent me letters every day. I didn't get one from Petunia or Vernon. I was Slytherin. And Draco was the brother I never had. I was happy. I was never happy with Harry. Harry caused me so much misery. Maybe helping Lucius isn't that bad. Maybe I could do this. Then I left Hogwarts. I moved in with the Malfoys and Voldemort returned.

Draco and I were in Diagon Alley. He was changing into his robes when I see a skinny boy with black hair and green eyes walk into the store. Hagrid walks over to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm helping my brother out with his shopping."

"Harry's your brother."

"No, he's not. I saved his life and he gets all of the credit! No! Draco is my brother. The Malfoys adopted me years ago. You remember. You were mad. You called me a traitor. You called me a disgrace."

"It's true. Lilly and James didn't die so their daughter could be a Malfoy."

"Lilly and James died for Harry. Not me."

Draco walked out and I say,"Bye Hagrid. It wasn't pleasant seeing you again."

I pulled Draco away and he said,"That stupid Potter boy was in there."

"Yes he was Draco. And he's a spoiled brat."

"They say he's the chosen one!"

"Hah! He has no idea!"

We laughed all the way home. When I got home a man was standing there talking to Lucius. "Draco, go to your room."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He ran to his room. I approached Lucius and the man. Lucius said,"There she is, milord this is the chosen one."

I bow and the man says,"I remember you. You saved the boy."

"Biggest mistake of my life. I promise you."

"Lucius, make sure no one knows about her. I must continue this conversation alone."

"Andromeda leave."

I walked away to Draco's room. I say on his bed. He said,"Who was that?"

"I don't know."

Later that night Lucius sat down with me and Narcissa.

"Andromeda, you are going to have to marry soon," Narcissa said.

"What! Why?"

"You must continue the bloodline." Lucius said.

"But I'm not part of your bloodline!"

"Actually James was a pure blood and Lily wasn't your mother your mother is a dead pure blood. It is your duty to marry and have children. You are nineteen. So by twenty one you must be wed! That is an order. There is a ball tonight for you to find a spouse." Lucius says getting mad.

"No! I refuse!"

"You cant refuse. You must do this. Narcissa help her find a dress."

Narcissa drags me upstairs and hands me a dress. It's dark green with silver lace. I put it on and it hugs my body. And shows some cleavage. Narcissa grabs a silver corset and tightens it so much that I can't breathe. Yay. She gives me a Malfoy ring and a silver necklace. And black heels. She curls my black hair and it falls over my shoulders. My bright green eyes stick out and I do look pretty good. Given the circumstances.


	2. Marriage

I walk into Draco's room. He's in a tux. This is also a party for him to find a wife. In advance. I say,"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Neither am I."

I pull him out to the ballroom. Lucius nods in approval. I walk down the stairs. I get stares as I sit in a large throne at the head of the room. Narcissa is next to me, Lucius next to her and Draco next to him. A man walks up with a boy maybe sixteen behind him. Lucius waves him off. Narcissa lays her hand on mine. Another man comes up and Lucius says,"Andromeda his son wishes to dance with you. Do not mess this up. He is very wealthy."

I step down from my throne and a man, maybe mid twenties, says,"Let's get this over with."

He walks me out to the dance floor and I say,"You don't want to do this either?"

"Not at all."

"I don't either, what's your name?"

"Iraz Zabini."

"Andromeda Malfoy."

"My father wanted me wed years ago, I'm a bit late."

"Hah, Lucius said that I had until twenty one."

"Well it doesn't matter our fathers are making this decision for us."

"Oh well, you don't seem like a huge asshole."

"Neither do you and you're really pretty."

"Thanks."

The song ends and I sit back down Lucius says,"Was he respectful?"

"Yes! Of course."

"Good. He's looking at you now."

"Oh, he was nice."

"Good he is wealthy and influential. He'll make a good husband."

"Wait did you already decide?"

"Yes."

"What? Before I answered any of those questions? You didn't even ask for my input?"

"He seemed nice."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"This isn't your choice!"

"I can't do this right now."

I walk out Lucius says,"Andromeda wait, I didn't mean-"

Narcissa silences him.

I sit on the couch outside. Lucius cares about me I know it. He's just stuck in his ways. "Andromeda? Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Iraz sits next to me. He puts a hand on my thigh. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No, I do. You seem nice. I just wish he asked me."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. I get more input than you do. And still it's very little."

"You could've been a creep living in your parents' basement!"

"Hey just because I live in the basement-"

"Wait you do?"

"No, but did it work?"

"What?"

"My attempt to make you laugh."

"Kind of."

"I'm glad."

We laugh and talk. Then people start to leave. He says,"My father is leaving."

"Goodbye. You weren't the worst I could've done."

"Well you were probably the best."

He leans forward and kisses me. On the mouth. Like for real. "Goodbye Andromeda."

"Uhhhhhhh."

I'm an idiot.

**Later that night**

Lucius was fuming. Draco had ruined his potential wives and I stormed out after one dance.

"Lucius! I'm sorry that you had picked the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with without any input, any at all, from me!"

"Well it turned out fine!"

"I don't care! That isn't the point!"

"You're such a brat!"

"You're an old man who refuses to change with the times!"

"Lucius. Calm down. You were mad when we got married." Narcissa says.

"Andromeda twenty canings every night for two weeks." Lucius says.

"Ugh."

"Andromeda that is fair." Narcissa says.

"Fine."

"No go to your room and wait for the punishment while I deal with your brother."

"Fine."

I pull out a quill and write.

_Iraz,_

_My father's a prick. He gave me twenty canings every night for a week! Why does he care anyway! I miss you already. Write back ASAP. Please. Draco's in trouble too. I can't believe that we're kids and have to marry someone after one dance. But I lucked out that I got you. _

_With much love-_

_Andromeda Malfoy_

"Andromeda! Downstairs now!"

"Yessir."

I hurry down stairs and a man that I don't know is there. Lucius says,"In addition to the canings you will have etiquette lessons to be a good wife. And if you do poorly your canings can increase exponentially. Understand?"

"Yes."

The man says,"Leave us."

Lucius walks out and the man says,"I give you the canings and decide how many you get. Understood?"

"Yes."

He hits me with his cane in the ankles and I fall.

"Yes sir."

"Sorry."

"Now a good wife must dress to tailor to what the husband wants."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now whatever he asks you say yes. Now go make me a sandwich."

"Do it yourself."

"An extra twenty canings. For each night."

"What? That's unfair."

"Ten more."

"Sorry. I'll get on that sandwich."

I make him a sandwich and he says,"Bad quality. Fifteen more."

"Sorry."

"Now, stand up straight. Fix your hair."

"Yes sir."

"Bend over."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I bend over and he pulls up my dress and pulls down my underwear.

"What are you doing?"

"A quick check. Making sure you are ready for children."

"No!"

"Twenty more canings, that's eighty five."

He sticks his hand in and says,"Make no sound."

He moves it around and I'm in pain. So much pain. He says,"You are all good. I'll give your father your caning number and be on my way."

"Thank you sir."

Lucius comes in and says,"Eighty five! Girl I can't believe you!"

He pulls out his cane and beats me with it. Eighty five times. He says,"Get your brother."

I get Draco and go to bed. When I wake up I see a letter.

_Andromeda,_

_I miss you too. I'm sorry about your father. I can't believe anyone would hurt something as beautiful as you. Please write back. I hope to see you soon. Our fathers are meeting this weekend at your house. It's a surprise visit. My father wishes to inspect you. Don't worry about it. It's just a formality. Really. Feel better and write back ASAP. _

_Love-_

_Iraz Zabini_

_Iraz- _

_Your letter was so sappy. And amazing thank you. I don't know what I should do for your fathers visit. But I believe I can do well. You better keep writing back. Bye._

_Love-_

_A.M._


	3. Crucio

A week later the man was back. "Andromeda get dressed. Nice clothes. He's back."

"The dark lord."

"Yes."

"Of course."

I put on a long dress and walk outside and stand with Narcissa. She's shaking. The man walks in and Lucius bows. He says,"Milord welcome."

"Hello Lucius. I must see the girl."

I step forward and he moves my hair away from the scar with his cold fingers. "Yes she shall do."

Lucius looks at me and I begin to speak when the man says,"Is she to be married soon?"

"Yes to the Zabini boy."

"Good, good."

"Is there anything you require of me ?" Lucius asks.

The man turns and looks at me with his dark eyes. I turn my head away. He grabs my face and says,"Kneel girl."

Lucius looks horrified and Narcissa grips my arm. I kneel and the man says,"Leave us."

Narcissa looks at me. I'm absolutely horrified. He's gonna kill me. I'm dead! I'm crying. Narcissa squeezes my arm and leaves with Lucius. The man grabs my hair and pulls my head up so I look at him he says,"Are you scared?"

I bite my lip and close my eyes. I don't want to answer him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to be here.

He slaps me and I fall to the ground,"I asked you a question girl."

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Because you killed me. So I'll return the favor."

"P-Please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you. Yet. But I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you a lot."

I start to hyperventilate. He looks at me and says,"Kneel. Girl."

I don't move. He grabs my face and digs into it with his fingers. He says,"You do what I say. Clear?"

"Y-Yes."

He drew blood. It mixes with my tears and hits the ground. He yells,"Crucio!"

Paim is all I feel. My tears make a small puddle on the floor and drip down the stairs in the Malfoy Mansion.

**Draco's POV**

"Mom? What's happening?"

They had called me down to the living room. Andromeda was gone. I didn't know where she was. Father was pacing the room. Mom was crying. She had her head in her hands. That's when I heard the scream. It pierced the air. Mom screamed too. She started sobbing. And father stopped. He sat on the chair. "What happened? Mom? Please. Where's Andromeda?"

"Draco, I'm sorry," Mom said.

I put my face in my hands.

But then we hear another scream. Everyone jumps up. She's alive. Then we hear more. Shrill shrieks, that pierce the air and feel like bullets. And them whimpers that hurt more then the screams. Mom has one hand on the doorknob but Father pulls her back. Then we hear the pleading.

"P-please. P-please s-stop. I-I can't t-take a-anymore."

She screams again and them it's silent. Horrifyingly silent. Then we hear a door slam shut. It's still silent. No more screaming. No pleading. No whimpering. Just silence. And that silence is worse than the screams. Mom breaks the silence. She sobs. Father sits. I look at them. "Mommy. Mommy, what happened. Is Andy ok?"

"Draco, the dark lord killed her."

"What? No, he's gone you said so-"

"Shh! Draco quiet. He can hear you."

Mom walks out first.

**Narcissa's POV**

I shakily open the door. I see the blood. It drips down the stairs. It pools in a puddle at the bottom. Then I see her. I see scratches all over her body. Bleeding gashes. I walk over to her. I know that her death was hard. And painful. I mover her hair out of her face. My daughter. I lay on her chest. Then I feel it. A heartbeat. "Lucius! Lucius help me! She's alive! Lucius!"

Lucius runs out and messages people. He apostates away and I start healing her. Slowly but surely.

**Weeks later Draco is on break from school for Andromeda **

**Andromeda's POV**

I don't remember it. All I remember is feeling flustered. And jumpy. For a long time after. Months before I completely recovered. Now I'm tougher. And battle ready. But he's gone. The Potter boy killed him. Apparently he has the same abilities as me. And it burns the dark lord. I have to wear gloves now. I'm married too. To Iraz. Draco never saw me after the attack. I'm glad. I looked dead. I should be dead. I should've been dead years ago. But I'm not. And I'm sticking around for awhile. I step into my home. "Iraz? Honey? I'm home."

All I see is a diary. And a note.

_Chosen one-_

_Give this to Potter. No questions. Or do I have to repeat what I did last time I saw you._

_\- T.M.R._

I drop the note. I feel the memories flooding back. Hot tears prickle behind my eyes. No. Never again. I crumple the note in my hand and send an owl to Draco.

_Draco-_

_When are you going school shopping? I want to help and we could get ice cream after. I NEED to come and talk to you. Please._

_-Andy_

I send it to Draco and pick up the crumpled paper and say,"Incendio."

It burns and a small scrap falls unscathed. As if it didn't burn on purpose. I pick it up and it says _last time_.

As soon as I lay a finger on it. The cruciatus curse jolts through my body. Then I collapse. I don't know what it was maybe PTSD, but I knocked over things everywhere while I'm struggling to stay upright. I kicked over a pot and it broke on my head and I pass out.

**Iraz's POV**

I walk in to the house and see Andromeda lying on the ground, things are smashed everywhere and she has blood around her head like a halo. I apostate to Malfoy Manor and grab Narcissa and apostate back. She looks at Andromeda and says,"No, not again. Never again."

She heals her and lifts her to her bed. I start cleaning and find a scrap of paper that says _-T.M.R._

I wait outside of Andromeda's room for Narcissa and give her the paper and a book I found. She goes pale and says goodbye. Then she leaves.

"What the actual hell?"


End file.
